


Going Home

by Vicky



Series: Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to go back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> the second instalment in my series starring Sedge. Many many thanks to my beta, Jaclyn!

"I can't believe you convinced the President of the United States of America that we needed pets on Atlantis!" Rodney exclaimed as Elizabeth and John came out of the car, Sedge trailing behind them.

They were ready to embark on the 18 days trip back to Atlantis after three weeks spent on Earth. Two days after their impromptu meeting, Elizabeth and John talked to the President over the phone about pets and Atlantis. At first, he disagreed with them but they managed to convince him that it could improve the expedition members' morale.  
Even though he was surprised, Rodney couldn't say he didn't appreciate that. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but he missed his cat and was happy that he could take his companion with him this time.

"Should we remind you Rodney, that Elizabeth is a negotiator? She could sell a freezer to an Eskimo!"

"Thank you, Colonel! I'm not senile, I know that."

Elizabeth shook her head at the two men's antics. Looking at Sedge sitting next to her, she was happy that she was coming back with her to Atlantis. She was still a little surprised that after only an hour on phone with the President, she and John managed to convince him. John was probably right in a way; she was a negotiator, she could convince anyone about anything.

"Gentlemen, why don't we embark now?"

"Yeah, we don't want the Daedalus to leave without us on board, huh?" said John as he and Elizabeth went back to the car to take their bags. "You got everything you needed Rodney? Because we won't turn back for you.

"Ah ah. Very funny, Sheppard!"

"Come on, Sedgie. Let them argue while we settle in our room."

Knowing that her dog would follow her, Elizabeth started to walk towards the elevator which would take her to where the Daedalus was waiting. Deciding to stop their little argument for now, John and Rodney also followed her and the five of them, the scientist having his cat with him in a cage, crowded in the not so large elevator.  
When the elevator doors opened, they were surprised to see that Caldwell was waiting for them.

"May I have a word with you, Doctor Weir?"

"Sure."

"Here, let me take your bags. We'll be waiting for you over there," John added gesturing to the main entrance of the ship.

"Thanks. Sedge, go with John," she said before turning to the commander of the Daedalus. "I'm listening."

"I wanted to talk to you about these pets, actually. Are you sure it's a good idea to have them in Atlantis? I mean, the Wraith are still there and if something happened they could hamper us."

"I know that, Colonel. We considered every single problem that pets might cause with Colonel Sheppard and President Hayes. Thank you for your concern, Colonel, but I think that since I'm Atlantis leader, that would be my problem. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to drop my bags in my room before the departure."

"Doctor," he called as she was already walking towards John and Sedge.

"Yes?"

"I hope that they won't soil the whole ship," he simply said, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Well, if they have the area we asked for, everything will be ok."

With that, Elizabeth smiled at him and resumed her walk towards the entrance of the Daedalus. Taking her bags from John and motioning for Sedge to follow her, she took one last breath of fresh air for 18 days and entered the ship.

"What did he want?" John asked as they stopped in front of her quarters.

"Why are you so curious?" she replied, opening the door and gesturing to him to come in too.

"I'm not curious!" he denied. "I just… want to know… Ok, maybe there's curiosity here but as Atlantis military leader…"

"Do you think your status give you the right to know about private conversations?" she interrupted him, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" he answered hastily. "No, but if it has something to do with the city, I have to know."

"I agree with you on that point. And if you really want to know, he just asked me if I were sure about bringing pets to Atlantis. Happy, now?"

"Er… Yes, thank you. I think I'll let you settle and I'm going to do the same in my quarters. See you later, Elizabeth, Sedge."

"John," Elizabeth called as he was closing the door behind him.

"Yes?"

"Meet us at the commissary at lunch time?"

"Sure," he answered, smiling before leaving her.

A smile gracing her lips, Elizabeth kept staring at the door for a few more seconds before turning back to Sedge. Her dog was looking at her, as if expecting some kind of explanation about the behaviour she had just witnessed. Shaking her head at that crazy thought, Elizabeth kneeled besides her and patted her head.

"I know it's not huge but it will be our home for the next 18 days. I promise you that as soon as I can I'll take you to the mainland to run, but for now, you'll just have to be content with this. Ok," she said after a moment, standing up, "let's unpack so we won't be late for lunch."

And with these words, Elizabeth grabbed her bags and began to make herself at home for the three weeks.

 

Fini


End file.
